


Away With the Faeries

by writtenthroughtime



Series: WTT's Posts for ImagineClaireandJamie [19]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenthroughtime/pseuds/writtenthroughtime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: In season 2 finale, Bree said Claire is always away with the faeries...Coult you do a prompt of instances of Bree at different ages like 5,9, 14 and 20where she notices Claire is far away  (thinking about Jamie and such) and at those different ages what Bree thinks of her mother because thoughts change when you get older :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Away With the Faeries

**_November 20,1958_ **   
_Dear Diary,_

_I’ve never had a diary before, so I’m not sure what to write. I got you for my birthday from the crazy cat lady next door (my birthday is today! I just turned 10.) Mama says it’s perfect for keeping track of my stories, dreams, and ideas, so I guess I can fill you like that. I’m not going to do that right now though, because it’s still my birthday and I have more presents to play with._

_Brianna E. Randall_

**_November 22,1958_ **   
_Hi Diary,_

_It’s really early in the morning right now and I’m supposed to be sleeping. I kept having a bad dream about a man who looks like Daddy hurting a man who looks kinda like me. But I know Daddy would never hurt someone like that._

_I ran to Mama and Daddy’s room and Mama was having a nightmare too. Her face was scrunched up and she looked like she was about to cry. When I tried to wake her, she said the name “Jamie” then looked at me funny. She really cried after I woke her. She put her head in her hands and didn’t look or touch me. I sneaked out of the room pretending I was never there._

_Why was Mama so upset? Who is Jamie? Maybe he’s a patient at her hospital and he died._

_I should try to sleep again. Hopefully the bad man won’t be back._

_Bree_

**_December 21,1958_ **   
_Diary,_

_Mama’s acting weird today. She’s all jumpy. Daddy thought she had a rough shift at the hospital and should sleep, but she won’t. She keeps looking out the window. I don’t know what she’s seeing. Our street is covered in snow and Daddy hasn’t gone out with me to build a snowman yet, so it’s all white and boring. It’s daytime, so even their neighbors lights are not on yet._

_I keep catching her twisting the silver ring on her finger. I don’t think she knows she’s doing it._

_Mama hasn’t told our story yet. When I asked her to tell me a story, she started to tell one about Fairies that lived in stones. Daddy gave her a mean look and she stopped telling me the story._

_She has not talked since._

_I want Mama to be happy…why is she so sad?_

_Bree_

**_December 31,1958 & January 1,1959_ **   
_Hi Diary!_

_I can’t believe it’s already the new year! I’ve made exactly 31 entries in you since I got you for my birthday._

_Tonight, I’m allowed to stay up late to watch the ball drop on CBS! I’m very excited. This is the first year Mama and Daddy have let me stay up to watch it. Well, it’s not that I wouldn’t have been allowed to before, but I fell asleep a lot earlier back then._

_Mama has been humming the same weird tune she always hums at this time of year. It makes her smile and dance me around the living room, so I like it when she does this._

_I want to ask her……._

_Sorry Diary, I fell asleep. I didn’t make it to see the ball drop! I’m a little upset about it. Daddy assures me that it’ll be there next year and I can try to watch it then. He said he might even take us to New York City to see it for ourselves! I think that would be a lot of fun. I’ve never been to New York City before._

_Mama has a glass of apple juice in a fancy glass again while staring out the window. She has a big smile on her face. I’m glad whatever she’s thinking about, and the juice, made her happy._

_Bree_

**_June 8, 1961_ **   
_Diary I’m scared._

_I had a dream about the bad man again. The one that looks like Daddy. I haven’t had this dream in almost two years. Why is he back? He keeps hurting the redheaded man and then he glares at me and says something. I can never hear it. I think he might be saying “You’re next” but I can’t be sure._

_You’re the only one that I can talk to. Mama is at the hospital and Daddy is drunk in his study. I hope this man doesn’t come back to my dreams._

_B.E.R._

**_April 16, 1963_ **   
_Hello to my new Diary!_

_I can’t believe I still address these things this way… Since it’s a tradition I’ve kept for the last five, nearly six years, I shall continue it. This diary marks diary number 10. It’s hard to believe I’ve filled nine other books with my thoughts, dreams, and sketches…mostly sketches of late. Yesterday, I went through the box of all the previous ones I have owned, included the small battered purple one that started it all. For years, I’ve mostly documented things that went on at school or home, especially when it pertained to Mama._

_Seems only fitting that I start this diary out in a similar fashion._

_Two days ago was Easter, as I documented in the previous Diary. We had a subdued and uneventful day. Mama insisted on going to Mass and Daddy left to go work on a new book before Easter dinner could be served. My family seems to be strained and I can’t figure out the source._

_Mama has been a mess ever since Easter. She was fine the day of, then yesterday she became withdrawn, and today she took a day off work. Uncle Joe came by to make sure she was alright….to answer that, she’s not._

_She hasn’t left her bed, still in her nightclothes, staring unblinkingly at the wall. She won’t even look at me. I went to bring her something to eat, or convince her to come downstairs and she flinched. I made her jerk away. Something has happened. I’m not sure if I should ask Daddy or just wait and see what happens next, but I do know that something happened today and Mama refuses to be a part of the world._

_Bree_

**_May 1, 1966_ **   
_Dear Diary,_

_I’ve had the most indescribable chill all day today. It couldn’t be from the weather. It’s been in the upper 60s all day today, so I can’t figure out whenever I turn or walk around why gooseflesh prickled my skin and a rush of cold overwhelmed me. The feeling is almost as if someone is watching me, or a cold hand is touching me._

_Could it be Daddy?_

_I still miss him Diary. It’s been months, but I can’t help but wish he were here. I can catch his scent when I walk passed the study, or hear his voice when I look inside. All the happy memories of Daddy surround me in this place. Could it be him telling me it’s okay?_

_Mama doesn’t seem all that upset anymore. She was when he first passed, but now…now it’s like she has a bit of a bounce in her step, like she was waiting for him to release her from something. When I went to fix my lunch, I found Mama, a peaceful smile on her face, as she sat at the table. Her right hand at her lips, while her left held a cup of tea. She took off Daddy’s ring and handed it to me. She told me not to lose it, since it was still very precious to her, but she could tell I needed a piece of him today._

_I don’t think I’ve ever seen her take off the silver one, I’m not even sure where she got it. It’s rather ugly with it’s awkward ridge and rough edges compared to the smooth gold of her wedding band, but I’ll never tell her that. I thought I saw her kiss the silver ring as I left the room, but I couldn’t be sure. She also whispered something, closing her eyes and clutching her heart._

_Maybe she is still missing Daddy and needed to say a prayer of peace for the both of us._

_Bree_

**_September 14, 1968_ **   
_Diary…_

_My mother has gone insane._

_She wants us to go to Europe, which I have no problems with, but she’s insisting we find these “long lost relatives” that are bound to take us in, in London. Daddy’s family is dead and so is Mama’s, so I’m not sure who we’ll be staying with, but that doesn’t matter. She wants to take this trip to go to Scotland._

_That’s all she’s really spoken about. Scotland this, Scotland that. There’s a light in her eyes when she speaks of it, as well as a darkness that I don’t understand. Why the sudden interest in Daddy’s country of study? Does she think it’d be good for the History Major in me to see this country?_

_I need to pack, and I’ll have to buy a new Diary when I get to Europe since this is the final page. I hate to fill it with my doubts on my mother, but it’s unavoidable. Free trip to Europe on my part, but with a mother who is finally acting like I always expected she would._

_Bree_


End file.
